


New Sights

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: All in all, it's not a bad way to start the year.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy), Medusa & Satyr (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	New Sights

**Author's Note:**

> medusa's holiday lines really got to me but also I immediately bought athena's new years skin the moment it came out and I think that's all that needs to be said

"Meddy! I knew you'd be here!"

Medusa has only a second of a warning before Satyr tackles her from behind. Satyr's arms wind around her in a tight hug, her face pressing against the top of Medusa's head.

"Argh! Satyr! I always tell you to stop hugging—tight! Too tight!" Medusa slaps at the arms nearly grabbing her in a chokehold. "You're gonna make me go back into my core before the dawn—gah!"

Satyr lets go, giggling as she moves to stand next to Medusa instead. Medusa is trying to catch her breath but she's watching Satyr warily, some of her snakes forming to be on watch duty even. Not that they ever actually help, but Medusa likes to think they do.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Satyr cries out, arms reaching forward as if she's about to hug Medusa again but Medusa shoots her a sharp glare, baring one of her fangs. Satyr holds up her hands instead, not even fazed by Medusa's warning signs as she giggles again. "Just so excited to actually see you here, Meddy!"

"What do you mean, you asked me to come out here!"

"I know! But I just want to say how nice it is to see you! Especially for the new year!"

Medusa rolls her eyes but even despite trying to pretend she's being dour, she can feel the edges of her lips tugging upward. Sometimes, Satyr's mood _can_ be a little more infectious than Medusa likes to admit.

"It's the same old sunrise every year, I don't know why it's always such a big deal." Medusa turns back to lean against the railing of the ship.

"Haha, I know you better than that! I know you're more excited to spend today with all of us here!"

"Well, it looks the same thing every year, but it's the people you're with that make it different." Medusa shrugs her shoulders. "Sure would've been nice to sleep in, though."

"Meddy, you say this, but you were already here _way_ before I asked you to meet!" Satyr points out, the grin all but present on her face she looks at Medusa. "Even your tail's wagging!"

"G-gah! Don't get the wrong idea! I just happened to be here! And if I went back to my cabin, I would've never wanted to come back out! So I just thought about staying out here anyway!" Medusa quickly checks her tail. Not wagging anymore.

Satyr nods her head. "Of course, whatever you say. You're still so cute when you're being like this too."

"I'm telling you, that's not—ugh." Medusa makes a face, not even bothering to want to explain herself anymore. It isn't as if Satyr will actually listen now that she's like this.

"Uh huh. But I'm still so happy you're here and we can watch the first sunrise of the year together! Too bad Baally and Nez couldn't be here with us, though!"

"We can always plan something next year. Or the year after. Or… whenever. It isn't like we don't have the time," Medusa points out.

"Ooh, you say the smartest things sometimes! Then, I'll just have to enjoy your company enough right now for the other two!" Satyr wraps her up in a hug again. There's a lot of things Medusa wants to protest (she _always_ says the smartest things!) but hearing Satyr being so cheerful early in the day—in the year—might just be getting to Medusa right now. And well, it helps that Satyr isn't crushing her completely this time. Just right now is fine then!

At least the warmth coming from Satyr is making up for how chilly it is. Ugh, she should've told the crew to dock at one of the warmer parts of the skydom instead.

Satyr and her continue to chat, catching up on everything they've been doing away from each other. As they do, Medusa starts noticing more and more of the crew coming out from inside the ship. Djeeta and Vyrn had come around to talk to them but Medusa is swearing that they're never in the same place every time she looks, always talking to someone new. It'd been quiet in the beginning but now Medusa's starting to notice the clamor, the excited energy of the crowd. The sky isn't completely dark anymore but the sun hasn't peeked out past the clouds yet so they've still got time.

"Look, look, Meddy, some of the crew are wearing the prettiest clothes!" Satyr says as she tugs on Medusa's arm. Medusa follows where Satyr's looking behind them.

Oh, right, people really are wearing different clothes. Medusa always forgets exactly how _huge_ a deal it is, when the skydwellers go through so much trouble to dress themselves up too, just to stand out here in the cold! Even so, Medusa can admire their dedication, humming appreciatively as she looks over the crowd, noticing how much more colorful it is. It's to be expected, a whole bunch of skydwellers from all across the skydom bringing their own cultures with them. Medusa finds it fascinating just how different a skydweller on one island can be from another skydweller on another island. Sometimes, even skydwellers on the same island can be so different from each other too!

"Yeah, they're really going all out for this, huh?" Medusa says. She even spots Noa floating off to the side, dressed in something closer to what some of the skydwellers are wearing instead of his usual garb. The long scarf he's wearing makes him look kind of funny, though. She can see Rosetta too wearing one of those long skydweller dresses, and even Yggdrasil looks like she's got some different plants on her.

"Hey, I've got a great idea! The primal pals should wear some matching clothes for next year, shouldn't we?!" Satyr looks at Medusa, the sparkle of her eyes already telling Medusa she's well on her way to asking the other two about it.

Medusa wants to object—it's such an embarrassing thing to do—but Satyr turns away in the next instant, attention already caught elsewhere. She hears Satyr gasping before she runs off, leaving Medusa by herself. Well, this is fine too. Medusa turns back to the horizon, lazily swaying her tail back and forth. It's getting lighter, and still the sun hasn't come out. If Medusa's right, it won't be too long from now.

Medusa wishes it would come out faster. Must be something in the air, to make her look forward to something she's seen so many times already. She's seen this sight so many times already, and it's usually only been her and Medusiana watching the sunrise, and it isn't as if Medusiana gets excited at the passing of a new year. As she hears the buzz of the crew behind her though, even she feels the anticipation drumming inside of her.

"Meddy!" Satyr's back on her again, giggling into her ear. "Turn around if you want a surprise!"

"Satyr, what are you—come on, you're actually going to make me go back into my core at this rate!" Medusa has half a mind to toss Satyr overboard, but it doesn't mean much when they can fly, and Satyr will tease her for the rest of the day. Ugh, maybe she should manifest herself to be bigger so Satyr can stop doing this to her every time. If Medusiana was here, she'd be able to get Satyr off with a nudge of her head.

"Satyr, Medusa will be unable to turn around if you continue to do that."

Medusa freezes, easily recognizing the new voice seconds after. She should've known this was what Satyr was trying to do. Something lands next to her hand on the railing—Glafkos is there, tilting his head all around as he stares at her with his giant eyes.

"Right, right." Satyr lets go. Medusa grumbles to herself, pretending to be angry and making a small show of rolling her shoulders before she finally turns around.

"Athena, you're looking so pretty in that dress!" Satyr's circling all around Athena, looking her up and down. "Ooh, I'm so jealous, I want to see where I can find one of these for myself! And then we have to get one for Medusa too so we can all match!"

"Ah, really?" Athena looks at Satyr with a small smile, one of her hands coming up to brush some of her hair out of her face. "Forgive me if I might look messy, though. I had just been helping in the kitchen."

"No, no, you still look amazing! Isn't that right, Meddy?!" Satyr shoots Medusa a knowing look. Medusa's sorely tempted to just turn her to stone right now.

"I—yeah, looks nice!" Medusa quickly says, trying very hard not to scowl when she sees Satyr snickering at her from behind Athena.

"That makes me glad to hear." Athena directs her smile toward Medusa's way and moves to stand next to her. Glafkos is between them but Athena rests her hand on his head, idly scratching it. Medusa watches him warily, almost expecting him to reach out and give her a quick nip with his beak before she tentatively reaches out to lightly scratch at his wing.

Satyr shoots her a grin and runs off to mingle with the rest of the crowd, which Medusa's noticed has only gotten bigger now. _Of course_ leave it to Satyr to abandon Medusa like this! Well, maybe this is for the better, though. She won't have to deal with Satyr's teasing, and combined with Athena's usual cluelessness, always leads the conversation going downhill way too fast.

"Where'd you get that?" Medusa asks, now able to see what Athena's wearing with a closer look.

She's wearing one of those long dresses some of the other skydwellers are wearing, along with a giant elaborately tied ribbon in the middle and long sleeves that look like they're overflowing. Of course, like with all things Athena, it's red—because of course it would be—and there's flowers patterned throughout the dress.

"Siero had it made for me," Athena answers. "They call this a kimono."

"Huh, is that right..."

Medusa looks at Athena up and down. Not just her clothes, Medusa notices the red ribbons strewn throughout Athena's braids as well, and she's wearing a hairband with a giant flower ornament on it. Reminds Medusa of what she'd worn for the summer, but this is a different one. Huh, maybe Athena just likes wearing something in her hair when she doesn't have that helmet on. All in all, the whole picture of Athena is something like elegance, dignity, and beauty, which… well, it does fit Athena, Medusa won't lie about that.

At least, until Athena opens her mouth.

"You're staring rather intently. Would you like to try this on?"

… like right now.

Medusa almost snaps a quick remark but she holds her tongue. Instead, she sends an incredulous look to Athena. "This is made for you, I bet I wouldn't be able to fit in it!"

"Oh, you're right." Athena blinks as if she'd forgotten about that. "And most likely it is too late to ask for a new one to be tailored for you. Perhaps for next year then?"

"Eh, we'll see what the next year brings," Medusa says with a wave with a hand. The new year's barely started and they're already talking about the next one. Not that it really matters for them, though.

"It's strange, isn't it? This sunrise feels like the same sight that we've always seen, but it does feel special today," Athena says.

"Does it? Feels the same as it always does."

It isn't as if Medusa knows what Athena is trying to say. She squints at the horizon; it won't be too long now before the sun comes out. Already, she can see the sky starting to change color, the sun just needing to make it out past the mountains now. Maybe the ship could've docked somewhere higher up, so they didn't need to wait this long! Just a little more, though!

"The mortals always make such a big fuss about it but I've seen this sight over five hundred years already. It looks the same as every other sunrise to me, honestly."

"I can understand you. It is only recently that I've learned exactly how much weight the skydwellers put into wanting to see the first sunrise of the year."

"I guess I can understand why they'd do it though." Medusa turns around and looks over the crowd, almost gawking at how much larger the crowd suddenly is. She's surprised that they even still have space to move around, really. "They don't always get to see this sight every year, and it isn't like they can live forever like us," she continues.

"Time certainly does move differently for us. I do not remember much of the sunrises I have seen throughout the years."

"Heh, I remember all of them! But that's why it's more about where and who you're with that really make the experience." Medusa's hand drops down to pat the cores of her sisters. She can't wait for the day she'll be able to see this sight with them again.

"Do you think you'll still be here with the crew next year, Medusa?" Athena asks.

Medusa frowns to herself though that's more because of a small draft blowing through, making her shiver. Athena steps closer to her. The heat radiating off of Athena does help, but now it makes Medusa all too aware of how close they are next to each other. She hopes Satyr doesn't come back right now. That's the last thing she needs.

"Next year, huh… I guess so! I-I mean, because I'm bored and these skydwellers know how to keep things interesting! And they'd need me to keep watch over them or else they'd do something dumb like rushing to their ends!" Medusa shuts her mouth. If she lets her mouth keep running, she's going to say something dumb and embarrassing instead.

"So you will stay with the crew then." Athena sounds relieved for some reason. "I am thinking the same. So I will—"

A collective gasp cuts Athena off, which is the same time the sun finally comes out, the first streaks of sunlight marking the dawn of the new year. It's quiet for a moment before the crowd cheers. Even Medusa finds herself smiling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Athena says.

"The same as always!" Medusa says though she laughs afterward. "But the people are different!"

Athena only gives her a smile before turning her head to look at her. "As I have said, I did not give much thought to seeing the first sunrise of the year, and I realize that this one will be one of my most memorable ones. And… perhaps I may sound presumptuous to ask this, but would you like to also see this sight with me next year as well?"

Medusa looks up at Athena, nearly faltering underneath that intense gaze she always has. Even when asking something so simple as this, Athena always treats it with so much seriousness! Medusa doesn't know how to deal with her sometimes.

"I—yeah, sure. I mean… yeah, we can see the next one too after that. And… the one after that one too. With everyone," she adds underneath her breath. Athena watches her before she smiles, her eyes crinkling.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you—"

"And don't forget to include me too!" Satyr yells as she pounces on the both of them. She's laughing into their ears and Medusa's attempts to throw her off are all half-hearted, which Satyr is taking full advantage of. Even though the whole crew behind them grow louder in noise, Medusa can hear Athena's soft laughter joining in with Satyr's.

All in all, it's not a bad way to start the year.


End file.
